Indecisa
by narunata22
Summary: no se por que hago estas cosas


Capitulo 1: embarazo

En su mente solo repetia la dulce imagen de su madre, su mirada fija en los montos de tierra que caian sobre la madera con el corazón martillandole de dolor al ver como lentamente la tierra cubría todo.

-Hinata -hablo la voz de Hiashi sacandola de sus pensamientos- El byakugan necesita una nueva fortaleza -continuo- ¿Sabes por qué sacrificamos a tu madre? -cuestiono sin cambiar de semblante.

-Por dar una ofrenda al Dios del Howaitosouro "alma blanca" -respondio atumaticamente Hinata, con un cierto deje de inseguridad.

-Si, y sabes quien es la siguienre-el ojiperla volteo a ver a su hija mayor la cual bajo la mirada

-En dos meses sere ofrecida no es asi? le pregunto a su padre con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

si, dijo serio

padre.. dijo mirando al suelo ¿que pasa si estoy embarazada? como mama, a sus 17, para tener un hijo a los 18?

Hiashi solo se quedo callado y le respondio: a tu madre, la dejasmo vivir por que era mi esposa, y por eso se retras el sacrificio, pero contigo, seria, que una vez dieras a luz, ser sacrificada..

Hinata, solo oculta una traicionera lagrima que sale de sus ojos, su padre no lo noto

hiashi dijo molesto y alteraso: NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA O SI?¡

Hinata con sonrisa falsa y moviendo als manos le esponde: No, claro que no, como crees?. luego vuelve a ver la tumba de su madre, ya casi llena de tierra y se pone aun mas triste.

pero no es para que te deprimas asi hija y ademas es - la ojiperla lo interrumpe

como no quieres que este deprimida sabiendo que en menos de 2 meses sere ofrecida¡, y no podre hacer mi chica derramaba lagrimas a cada palabra qeu salia de su muy lejos de ella estaba un rubio estaba viendo a su novia, el habia benido por que no queria dejarla sola en ese dia.

Pero escondida en las sombras estaba otra figura, nada mas que una chica de ojos rojos y cabello negro, tenia un muñeco negro en la mano, con un liston rojo en el cuello.

La noche anterior habia recibido un mensaje de la ojiperla, pidiendole que enviara a su padre al infierno ,pero ellas aun no habian estado frente a frente.

la pelinegra miro como bruscamente la ojiperla salia de el cementerio y se dirijia a su casa llorando, no oyo mucho de la charla con su padre, pero ella ocupaba mas motivos, para enviarlo al infierno.

llego a la casa de la chica y atravez de un espejo miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la chica.

La ojiperla saco una cajita con una pruba de embarazo positiva, la ojiperla, aun seguia llorando.

-Que voy a hacer contigo? se dijo aun acariciandose el vientre - se que... no tienes la culpa de nada pero.. si me van a sacrificar antes de que nascas... tiene caso ilucionar a tu padre?. seguia llorando... naruto-kun

-hey¡ hinata se ollo una voz la chica volteo y oculto la prueba. ¿por que te fuiste? pregunto el rubio, pero noto a travez del rostro triste de la chica un sonrrojo, lo cual desde hace tiempo no le aparecia a la chica, ecepto cuando el y ella hacian ¨¨cosas¨¨.

-naruto.. no vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto asi.. derrepente

perdon no queria inerrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.. que es eso?, pregunto el rubio señalando una caja pequeña detras de la chica.

eee... no es nada dijo la chica alterada

Hinata. vamos puedes confiar en mi.. le dijo sonriente (Ai los isgue espiando e)

A suspira la chica, bueno, de todos modos era para ti, yo, queria, dartela en otro lugar y.. momento . la chica aun conservaba el sonrojo.

Bueno pues, no me agas esperar mas y damela le dijo con una sonrisa

ETTO..naruto.. no estoy muy segura, ademas.. e... lo siento. Fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la chica.

Por que? eee no me digas que estar enferma o algo¡. dijo

No, no es eso.. creo dijo con duda, el chico se cento a su lado y la abrazo.

El rubio toma la caja, la abrio, primero, miro unas hojas, un test de embarazo, se quedo en shok, y ni siquiera sabia si la chica si o no estaba embarazada, siguio leyendo, no lo podia creer, y se sonrojo, luego tomo la prueba casera y era positiva, de la mano se le calleron la caja, los papeles y toda la cosa, estaba trumado.

Naruto-kun.. se que es muy pronto para eso pero.. no me pidas que renuncie a mi .. nuestro bebe, es deciryo.. se calla y en su mente piensa¨¨no me dejes naruto, por favor no me dejes, si me dejas nuestro hijo sera huerfano¨¨¨¨ (recuerden que la sacrificara el clan hyuuga)

Naruto sigue sin decir nada, la chica estaba apunto de retirarse al borde del llanto, se para y le da la espalda al chico para tratar de salir por la puerta, pero el rubio la detiene al abrazarla por atars y poenrle ambas manos en el vientre y y ocultar su cabeza en el hombro de la ojiperla, cerrando los ojos.

cuanto tiempo tienes? le pregunta el rubio la chica solo lo ira aun tenia los ojos cerrados, noto que sus manos, ya no solo tocaban su vientre, si no lo acariciaban. cuanto tiempo tienes repitio el rubio.

Creo que.. creca de unas 3 semanas.. el rubio la jalo a la camay se acosto con ella poniendo la cara de la chica en su pecho y cubriendola con su barvilla, estaban abrazos tiernamente.

Arigato, Hinata-chan, es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida :D, el chico sonrio.

Naruto.. dijo la ojiperla acurrucandose en el pecho del chico, no crei.. que lo tomaras tan bien

NARUTO, muy imperactivo le dice. Y QUE ES¡ niño o niña? ya se un niño, lo llamaremos JIne, minato oooo Naruto como yo ooo talvez iruka, o kakashi ooo no se y si es una niña? se llamara kushina, oo yuki, me gusta la nieve, Tsunade no, kurenai me gusta tambien me gusta, sey ooo tiene mis ojos o los tuyos tu pelo o el mio? Hinata dime.. la vedad dice serio

Hinata algo mareada por que el chico la jaloneo mucho: si? .

Son gemelos? o trillizos? eso seria genial¡

ehh? la chica se puso muy roja apunto de desmayarse, no podia creer la reaccion del rubio, es decir, trillizos o gemelos, son muchos bebes, y eso es una gran responsalidad.

hinata-chan la llamo el rubio

si? le respondio

Te amo.. Hinata..

Fin

Naruto: Espera un segundo cuando Hiashi se entere va a matarme¡

si es cierto, va a matarte que vas a hacer naruto, le dijo la ojiperla preocupada

Huire de la aldea, te llevare con migo, nos cambiaremos los nombres y ya se¡ les pondres nombres de los cuales nadie sospeche.. como.. Minato jine uzumaki Hyuga, Kushina uzumaki hyuga vendera e acariciando el vientre.

hinata piensa¨¨ ya hasta le puso nombre, y no sabemos ni que es, ni cuantos son ¬¬ espero y sea uno nomas, aun me gusta Jine.. Naru Jine y kushina :D¨¨

Fin


End file.
